Alternate ending for Beast Machines
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: by now the ending of Beast Machines has aired in the US and it certainly left me with my jaw on the floor. But I decided to try my hand at turning it in a different direction. Pretty violent as transformers should be.


Alternate ending to Beast Machines  
  
I'm not sure why I wrote this. I think it was because this is   
what I expected it to end like. While I am more than happy  
with the ending we got and pleasently surprized I thought I'd share  
with you all. If you have any comments on this send them  
to vmaggus@hotmail.com  
  
This starts at the end of the next to last eppisode of Beast Machines  
WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVEN'T   
SEEN EVERY EPISODE OF BEAST MACHINES DO NOT READ THIS!!!!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Cheetor stood exhausted. He had defeated all the vehicon generals.  
He heard a noise from behind him. "Bigbot?" He was answered  
by a barage of artillery. The mysterious figure stood over his battered  
body. Cheetor looked up to see what appeared to be optimal optimus.  
But how could that be possible that body didn't exist anymore.  
He then could see its face. "M....Megatron." Cheetor tried to reach  
for his swords but his arm was crushed by Megatrons new massive foot.  
Megatron proceeded to fire another volley into cheetor untill he stopped  
moving.   
  
Elswhere megatron's drones came back online and took up spark extractors.  
One byone the defeated maximals' sparks were removed with the exception of  
Cheetor whom was obviously already dead.  
  
Optimus Primal stood in front of the spark chamber with the bodies  
of countless drones at his feet. His technorganic body let him feel  
the pain their weapons had caused. His hands ached as craps of  
steel he had torn though were imbetted in his knuckles.  
He watched the massive hole in the wall. A shady figure aproached  
though it. "Ha ha ha ha. My day is just beginning. While the  
era of the Maximal has reached its end." It said walking into  
the light. "MEGATRON! In my old body." Primal exclaimed "Minus the impediment  
of a beast mode of course." "But why?" "Victory is most delicous  
when seasoned with irony don't you think?" "YOU'RE NOT GETTING  
THESE SPARKS!" "They're already mine!" Megatron fires a volley  
from his chest cannon which optimus blocks and begins to absorb.  
"AND YOU WILL NOT STAND IN MY WAY!" Says Megatron firing round after round.  
Primal absorbs it and fires it into the controll panel of the spark chamber."  
  
Megatron Punches Primal through another wall. "Trying to delay me?  
"Well I need someway to entertain myself while my drones repair my equipment."  
"I don't need to entertain you. All I need is to..." Primal looks  
over the the fallen body of Silverbolt. "Painful isn't it? To  
see the faces of those you lead to defeat." "I won't let them  
have died in vain. This isn't over Megatron!" "It is already over."  
Megatron fires at Primal who jumps back out of the way and tries to fly away.  
Megatron transforms into flight mode and persues.  
  
Primal zips between buildings with megatron in hot persuit.  
Megatron fires and knocks primal out of the air. Primal in  
mid fall transforms into beast mode and attemts to grab onto something.  
He lands on a bridge which under further fire from megatron  
collapses and Primal dissapears. Megatron searches for Primal.  
"You can't hide from me" he says not noticing primal fly up behind  
him. "I DON'T HAVE TO!!!" Primal fires off as many energy bolts as he can   
draining his reserves. Megatron loses his altitude and crashes into a  
refinery building which erupts into a massive explosion.  
Primal flies away with what little he has left in reserve.  
he eventually escapes the explosion which engulfs a city block.  
From the explosion a large robotic hand flies through the air   
and lands next to him. "SAY FAREWELL TO ARMS MEGATRON!"  
Primal remarks. all is silent except for the  
crackling flames for a moment. Then a large thumping  
sound can be heard. It sounds like footsteps.   
A shady figure steps through the flames. It is  
Megatron. He looks to Primal....and kicks him  
a long distance. He then picks up his arm and  
reattaches it. he tests the arm. It is still fully  
functional. He converts to tank mode and chases the fleeing Primal.  
Primal with little power left is in beast mode. He attempts to climb  
a building but Megatron angles his turret up and begins to blast  
away at the structure. He leaps to another nearby building.  
Megatron Converts to flight mode and flies out of  
view. Primal hanging from the building takes a moment to   
recover. Then hears the high pitched wistling sound. Megatron  
is behind him. He fires to two missiles which tear through  
the outer wall of the building and detonates insid blowing the  
upper segment on which primal was hanging off.   
Primal loses his grip and falls landing in a poluted stream.  
He swims around looking for a route of escape. He finds megatron already  
persuing him. Megatron again fires at him blowing a hole in the ground through  
which water begins to escape. Primal swims away and passes  
through the hole which megatron is too big to  
fit through.  
  
Primal comes to somewhere in the cybertron underground.  
He looks up to find himself in the very chamber where he once  
found the oracle super computer. There lay the dying technorganic  
plants he had tried to cultivate. Primal hears the sound  
of jet engines. he knows megatron has found him.  
He converts to robot mode only to find himself cought in  
Megatron's massive grasp. "The seeds of your futur lie  
in ruins." Megatron says taking off through  
the cieling. He arrives at the top of  
a building where he deposits Primal and directs  
his attention to the fortress in which the sparks are  
held. "But the seeds of my future..." Megatron   
signals and his drones open the spark chamber.  
"HAVE JUST BEEN RELEASED!!!!! COME TO ME NOW MY CHILDREN!  
TODAY THE SPARKS OF CYBERTRON! TOMOROW THE VERY MATRIX!!"  
Primal stands up. "Is this the only ideal you serve  
megatron. MEGALOMANIA!" "And what do you serve  
Optimus Primal? The law of the jungle? Survival of  
the fittest? Are those your lofty ideals?"   
Megatrons body now infused with the power of every spark  
of every transformer on cybertron grows to immense  
size. "This is wrong megatron. We are all but mere   
fragments of the matrix which releases each of us  
to grow and evolve, so when we return to it. It may   
grow and evolve." Megatron though  
ignores Primal and opens his hand relasing a blast of lightning  
onto cybertron's surface exposing the organic core.  
"Now I will used the the key to vector sigma  
to transform this planet into the perfect technosphear!"  
Megatron tries to access the key program. "WHAT? WHY  
IS NOTHING HAPPENING?"  
  
Primal looks to Megatron "Have you forgotten  
Megatron? Now that we share the oracle...You can't  
access the key without me." Says primal stepping back  
to the edge of the building. "I have no power left.   
But I have the power to destroy the one thing you need  
to compleat your plan.....my own life."  
Primal throws himself from the building arms outstretched.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Megatron exclaims.  
  
  
On the ground Cheetor limps in search of any of his friends.  
One of his legs is badly damaged and dragging behind him.   
He discovers the body of Primal lying on the ground.  
His arms lay outstretched to his side. Red blood  
had gathered round him. His hands still bled from the   
cuts he accumulated tearing metal. His feet had  
also been damaged badly from overmanuvering. Primal  
had pushed his body to its limit and beyond. His  
side was torn open from bullet wounds and his head bled  
from the impact of the fall. Cheetor knelt down in front  
of him. "OPTIMUS....NO! You can't die. We need you!  
Cybertron needs you. I need you." But Cheetor's  
tears were in vain for Primal had passed on.  
  
Then Primal's body began to glow. From his   
chest an orb of light lifted. It flashed and  
flew into cheetor's chest. He felt empowered  
His spark shone brightly and was even visible from outside  
his body. He could hear the words of the oracle  
speak to him. "At long last.....Transform your destiny.  
Transform and transend." Cheetor looked up.  
He could finally see things as they truly were.  
"I.....Understand"  
  
Cheetor climbs to the rooftop where Megatron is waiting.  
  
"I sensed you were coming. With the sparks of cybertron   
at my command I rival the power of Primus himself.   
And soon even the matrix will bend to my will." said  
Megatron not even turning around to face Cheetor.  
"No, Megatron. This is wrong. I won't let you. It isn't  
our place. We are but fragments or the matrix.  
No one transformer is meant to have that much power."  
Cheetor said in deffiance.  
"Hah. You sound just like your leader.  
Like teacher like student. NOW DIE!"  
  
Megatron Kicks Cheetor into another building.  
then flies over and grabs him with his giant hand.   
Cheetor lays both hands on Megatron's wrist. They begin  
to glow as he attempts to reformat Megatron   
just as primal had done Nightscream and Botanica.  
"how pitiful. One lone maximal trying to reformat a god.   
You're already out of power. You can barely hold onto   
life and yet you fight. How pathetic."  
Megatron said as he tightened his grip.  
"No not one maximal......All of us."  
Cheetor's voice seemed to change.   
It sounded as if not only he were speaking but  
many...no all transformers were speaking  
as one.  
"We're all here to fight you megatron."  
  
Mgatron drops Cheetor and staggers bacy as his body is  
spouting light from every joint.  
"They're turning against you megatron. You had no   
right to controll them and now they're...no WE   
are fighting back. Since cybertron's beginnnings   
transformers have always fought for freedom.   
You're no different a tyrant than the Quintisons   
that came before you. The day of Reconing has arrived."  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!! THEY ARE MINE! I AM THE ALLSPARK!!!"  
Megatron Screamed.  
  
The sparks escape Megatron's body, first one by one  
then in masses. They swirl swirl around him holding him.  
Cheetor looks at Megatron struggling with the  
defiant sparks. He can see Megatron's flaming  
red spark compleatly through his body. He knew  
then what his target was. No the physical  
form of Megatron. But that spark of darkness.   
The embodiment of evil that was so named Megatron.  
  
"Can you hear me bigbot. Now I'm planting the seeds   
of the future.(takes out swords) But it looks like   
I'll be buried in the past."  
Cheetor using all his strength leaps up at   
Megatron and unsheathing his swords plows  
through Megatron's chest cutting right through his spark  
and emergind on the other side.  
  
Light shoots out of megatron untill it's almost impossible to see.  
"NNNNOOOOOO!!!! I AM ALL POWERFUL!!!! I AM PRIMUS!!!!!!"  
  
Megatron is lifted into the air by the power of the sparks  
high above the city explodes in a blast visible from orbit.  
  
When all is clear the sparks can be seen floating back  
to cybertron like luminescent snow.  
  
Underground Rattrap and Botanica awaken. Botanica   
looks to Rattrap rattrap hugs her. "SPROUTS WE MADE IT!"  
Botanica smiles. "What about night...." Botanica begins.  
Nightscream emerges from a tunnel. "I'm okay"  
  
Above ground Silverbolt pulls himself from the rubble  
and finds Black Arachnia waiting for him.  
  
Cheetor stands still on the rooftop swords still clenched tightly.  
he falls to his knees and drops his swords.  
"Megatron....Primus have mearcy on your twisted spark....  
...Bigbot......I did it."  
Cheetor says and then collapses.  
  
Botanica tunnels up as all the other Maximals follow her  
to where Cheetor is. Cheetor opens  
his eyes to see his good friends and allies gathered around him.  
The war was over and he had lived to see it. Black Arachnia and   
Botanica help him to his feet.  
  
Everyone looks up to see the sparks of cybertron drifting back   
down to cybertron.  
"Yup. gonna be a lot hard work ahead rebuilding their bodies and all."  
says Rattrap half complaining half confident.  
Botanica nudges closer to Rattrap "Nothing we can't handle together."  
  
Black Arachnia looks to SilverBolt "and your honor restored?"  
Silverbolt frowns "No. Broken honor can never be restored...."  
Black Arachnia looks down dissapointed. Silverbolt lifts  
her chin and smiles at her."/...but perhaps I can learn   
to get on with my life."  
  
Cheetor steps forward  
"and...what about Optimus" asks Nightscream.  
Cheetor speaks "The seeds of the future have been sewn.   
Now it's up to us to ensure they grow.  
in that way......he lives on in each of us."  
  
They all look out to the red sunset filtered through cybertron's  
poluted atmosphere.  
Down on the quiet street Thrust looks up  
to the roof where the Maximals stand.  
"Good luck kid."  
is all he says as he transforms and drives off over the horizon.   
The wind he kicks up moves a small flower blooming beside the street.  
  
END  
  
  
  



End file.
